Onslaught
by Signofpeace
Summary: Completely AU.  Santana's trauma brings about the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Onslaught

By Signofpeace

**Summary: **Completely AU.

**Note: **Please review.

Santana was five the first time she learned she had a special gift for violence. It was her first day of kindergarten and she had set her sights on a blonde haired blue eyed girl that was sitting on the end of a seesaw just waiting for someone to join her. As Santana started to walk the short distance to her objective a large kid, abnormally so for their age, stepped into her path and blocked her determined entrance strategy. Without a second thought Santana balled up her fist and used all of her five-year old strength to move the obstruction.

As she got older Santana was able to pinpoint that as the moment she realized that violence first almost always worked.

The day Santana turned twelve is the day Santana realized that not only was violence a way of life for her, it also helped her save lives of those she loved the most.

For the latina it was a day like any other. Go to school, protect Brittany, and create some mayhem to further her reputation of being not only untouchable but also unattainable. Santana had also discovered at a very young age that she had an extra weakness for blonde hair and blue eyes when they came accompanied by declarations of love so she felt that to protect their bond she needed to make sure that no one wanted into their elite group.

On this particular day in Santana's life she and Brittany had just shared their first real kiss, with tongue. She was riding on an altogether new kind of high. This distraction was the sole reason she and Brittany were in such a dark alley that night.

"S. Is this the way home?"

Santana got jolted out of her thoughts of warm kisses and innocent touches by the pure fear in Brittany's tone. She looked up and immediately knew they were in danger when this foreign tingling vibrated through her body. In that moment Santana made a split second decision that would save both of their lives. Santana picked up a discarded piece of wood and later that night used it on what she would eventually discover was a member of the undead.

Santana was eighteen when she received the scar to her face that would be a constant reminder of her inability to save the one person in the world she wanted to spend her life with.

She was engaged in a pretty heated battle with four vampires when she discovered one of them had broken free and used Brittany as a midnight snack without even a whimper of protest. Santana was immobilized with fear and desperation and failed to notice the serrated knife the biker vampire seemed to be carrying.

Santana was so overcome with grief that as she turned herself over to the awaiting group of vamps she failed to notice the small army dusting her enemies one by one.

When Santana finally realized she was not to die alongside her beloved she used violence to rage against her savior that she would later discover was called "rogue" amongst their elite group.

Brittany was dead for six months, twelve days and fourteen hours when Santana met her for a second time on an abandoned playground. It was with a heavy broken heart that Santana dusted her with proclamations of love on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onslaught**

By Signofpeace

**Summary: **Completely AU.

Chapter 2

**Note: **Please review.

"B. I worry about her. She was a hollow shell of violence before. She has nothing left. And if what Willow says is true, there's no way but down from here."

Faith had been Buffy's second in command since the fall of Sunnydale. Their ten years together had been rocky at best, but ever since Faith had rescued Santana from the mob of vampires in Lima, Ohio their relationship had seemed to get more stable in their mutual worry over Santana Lopez, strongest slayer since their own combined rein before the activation of the scythe.

Buffy and Faith were currently heading up a war room meeting of the core group of Scoobies to discuss Faith's recent discovery of Santana dusting the only person she'd ever loved.

"Yeah Buff. If anyone knows what she's going through right now it's you." Willow stared at her best friend with sympathy and regret all over her face.

Buffy nodded her head in affirmation as her eyes locked with her sister slayer. Buffy knew the grief and desperation Santana was feeling. She also knew she would not be able to be the one to bring her back from her current ledge of desolation. Faith was the Latina's hero. Faith was the only one Santana seemed to reach out to, but not for lack of Buffy's trying.

"Will, she'll never listen to me. I'm like the older uncool mother to her. Faith is the only person she'll let within twenty feet of her. And even that's pushing it."

Everyone in the room nodded their head in agreement. The meeting of minds seemed to be at a stand still until someone cleared their throat.

As he was cleaning his glasses Giles began to speak. "Faith. Might I suggest you and Santana take a trip out to New York City and see if you can track down the witch Willow seems to be having a hard time pinning down."

Willow huffed across the room and seemed to be mumbling under her breath about inferior equipment.

Over the years Faith had learned to trust Giles instincts. At the beginning, after the fall of Sunnydale, they had watched each others backs and formed a bond that was bordering on family. Of course, Faith would never admit it out loud. Over time as she and Giles had hunted down the slayers that had handled the violence the worst, Santana included, Giles had become her greatest confidante. Every time she felt inadequate and ill prepared for her dealings with Santana he was the one she would seek advice from.

Faith surveyed the room and her eyes landed on her kindred slayer for the second time. Lately she had begun to notice subtle differences in their relationship that she was currently unwilling to dissect or acknowledge.

"Alright G-man. I'll trust you on this. Plus maybe I get to one up Red for once. It isn't very often that she has a hard time magicing someone into a box."

Faith knew to quickly make her escape after laying into Willow. After ten years she still didn't trust that one wrong move and she would be turned into a frog, or worse, a rat.

Santana knew Faith was whisking her away to New York so that she would forget about the ghost of Brittany in an abandoned park in Scotland.

Santana knew Brittany had come for her. She saw it in the hungry way Brittany's eyes had roamed over her body. For just a moment the Latina had contemplated giving herself over to her. She was so tired of living with the grief and sadness that losing Brittany had done to her.

Then Faith's face appeared in her mind's eye and Santana knew that that day would not be the one where she got to say goodbye to the world. Faith was the only person able to bring Santana back from the ledge. Every time she tried she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Faith was like a feral cat to Santana. She walked around with the violence just below the surface but was able to project an air of calm.

Once upon a time Santana would have wanted to learn how to contain the rage. She had this need for mayhem that seemed impossible to curb. Her desire to contain the rage died with Brittany's last breath.


End file.
